Sonnets 18th Birthday
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: Another story about Sonnet and Piccolo. It's her 18th birthday , what will happen? Sorry this is a bit sad.


Sonnet's 18th Birthday  
  
* Thinking* = thinking  
  
'Blah' = talking  
  
  
  
7 years have pasted at the Son house and everyone (Gohan, Videl, and Pan {now 18}) was gathered around the table as Sonnet held her breath making a wish on her 18th birthday cake. * I wish to be able to know what happened to me before Piccolo *and with that she blew out the candles. Sonnet had changed a lot since Piccolo died. Her hair was now short but still as black as night and very straight. Her eyes were still as blue as the deep blue sea, but she was a stronger fighter and had a bit of saiyan in her (she fought a bit like a saiyan). Sonnet looked a bit like Videl but fought like Gohan. Sonnet looked up from the cake and saw the family covered in cake, but all laughing. Gohan was trying to stop and say that he did that the first time on his 11th birthday but it came out sort of like 'My.11th.did.same' between that laughter. Finally after everyone had settled down Pan smiled and said 'So Sonnet where is your piece?' 'If I'm not mistaken I think it went down my shirt' Gohan said trying not to giggle. Everyone again began to laugh. 'Ok I have a very special gift for you Sonnet. It was from Piccolo, he gave it to me before he died. He told me to give it to you when you turned 18 years old.' Gohan said handing her a golden warped gift with a blue envelope. 'Thanks Dad, I'll open it later ok?' said Sonnet looking down at the gift 'That's fine' answered Gohan.  
  
Later after all the food had been eaten, all the other present open, Sonnet and Pan went off to their own bedrooms on the second floor. Sonnet sat down next to her window (you know on those weird things that people sit on next to the window that's all soft) and turned on her little light. Slowly she opened the card it said: Dear Sonnet, my special little girl Happy 18th Birthday I wish I could be with you but I can't. I'm looking down on you form heaven. I can see that you have grown up into a lovely, strong lady. I bet I have Videl to thank for you being a lovely lady, Gohan doesn't have a clue about what ladies should do. Maybe he has changed since I last saw him. Well my child I wish you a very Happy Birthday and many more to came  
  
Love your father Piccolo  
  
Sonnet put the card down and looked at the gift. Slowly she unwrapped the gift, trying not to tare the gold paper. Inside was a diary, a beautiful pen, and a gold necklace with a hear locket. Inside the locket were 2 pictures, 1 picture was of Piccolo holding Sonnet when she was only a baby. And the other was Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and herself when she was about 7. Sonnet put the necklace straight on then turned to the diary and pen. The pan was blue with gold writing saying Sonnet Son. The diary was blue (sonnets favorite color when she was a girl and still now.) with gold trimming over then lock (shaped as a heart) all around the sides and on the back in the shape of a star. Engraved on the front was:  
  
For the little girl that stole my heat  
  
And on the back was this:  
  
I will shine one you forever, As I am your lucky star  
  
Sonnet then opened the book and found the key to the diary and letter. Sonnet closed the diary, locked it, put it aside and opened the letter.  
  
  
  
To my dearest daughter Sonnet. Today is your 18th birthday and I wish you a very happy birthday. As you are 18 I have to tell you all I know about your birth parents and how I can to be your father. After years help from Gohan I have found out all I can about you mother and farther  
  
Your mothers name was Mrs. Jessica Gilwoods and your father was Mr. Matthew Gilwoods and were very rich. They had been married one and a haft years before giving birth to you. Your real name is Miss Lisa Gilwoods The day I found you the 15th of March, they were flying over the area to get to the waterfall where they were going to have a big party on their second wedding anniversary. All of their relatives were on the plane and all of them died. The plane crashed into toe-toe the dinosaur and being a dinosaur it didn't do much to him. I flew over to the plane only to find you and your mother still alive. Your mother was about to die but asked in her dying breath for me to take care of you. That's what I did. Gohan and Videl helped me to learn to take care of you and I looked after you with their help.  
  
I'm sorry if this is all a bit too much for you but you needed to know. I asked Gohan and his family not to tell you, because I wanted to at the right time. I would love it if you kept the name you have now but if you want to change it, it is fine by me. Remember child I will always love you no matter what name you have. 'You are only who you believe you are' To me you are Sonnet, the little girl that stole my heart  
  
Love forever Piccolo  
  
Sonnet looked at the letter then stuck it into the diary. Sonnet then wrote her first entry:  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today is my 18th birthday and I found out all about my family before Piccolo found me. Year I have thought I was Sonnet Son but as I was told I was wrong, to a point. My real name is Miss Lisa Gilwoods but I refuse the name. My name is Miss Sonnet Son and I will keep that name till I die. I will not change my name if I get married I will keep it this way forever. As a Son I am strong at heart, kind to other, strong physically as well as mentally and above all loyal to those who I love or those who love me. I was raised to be a fighter, not just physically, but mentally as well, and I will raise my children the same way As my first father, Piccolo once said 'You are only who you believe you are' and I believe I am Miss Sonnet Son, Daughter of Piccolo  
  
Sonnet  
  
Sonnet closed and locked the diary and put it on her desk waiting for her to write more about herself. She got changed into her blue nightdress with stars all over it and then looked out the window, looked at the stars and said 'Father, where ever you are, thank you, I will love you forever.' And with that Sonnet got into her signal bed and fell asleep. She dreamt of her father, Piccolo.  
  
End  
  
Stay tuned for more Sonnet stories 


End file.
